Cαll her
by Azhy
Summary: —Este es un Sasuke Uchiha diferente —habló serio—…es un Sasuke enamorado. —¡Oh, Sasuke! —lo abracé enternecida—. Soy una chica Sasuke, y sé que lo que ella más desea es que la llames —aconsejé, por mucho que dolierα. /AU/OoC/


**Cαll her.**

**Summary: **–El Sasuke Uchiha que yo conozco no es inseguro. –Este es un Sasuke Uchiha diferente–habló serio–…es un Sasuke Uchiha enamorado. –¡Oh, Sasuke!–exclamé enternecida y lo abracé. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos hasta que mi cerebro procesó su comentario anterior. –Soy una chica Sasuke y sé que lo que ella más desea es que la llames… /One-shot./

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todos sαbemos de quién es. Iguαlmente, todos sαbemos que si fuerα mío no seríα un αnime αpto pαrα menores de 18 xD.

**-**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**-**_

–¡Llámala!–volví a insistirle.

–No.

–Sasuke…–siseé. Me estaba haciendo enojar.

–No estoy muy seguro…

–¿Porqué?

–¿Y si no quiere?–lo miré sin poder creerlo.

–Eres Sasuke Uchiha. Millonario, poderoso y atractivo, ¿a qué mujer crees capaz de resistirse a ti?–le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

–Ese es el problema–me miró fijamente–no quiero que se fije en mi solo por mi dinero. En serio me interesa.

Abrí los ojos realmente sorprendida. Sasuke no era del tipo de personas que declaraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, ni siquiera a mí, que era su mejor amiga desde los pañales.

–Idiota–exclamé sonriendo ante su sorpresa–. Con más razón deberías llamarla.

–No es tan fácil–gruñó mi amigo.

–¿Porqué?–pregunte un tanto exasperada–. Es decir, con todo lo que me has dicho ella debería estar igual de desesperada que tu.

–No estoy desesperado, Sakura–me miró frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, claro, ni yo–bromeé.

–Hn. No me ayudas–declaró.

–Porque no me dejas–contraataqué–, solo invítala a salir.

–¿Y si dice que no?

–¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo?–bromeé–. El Sasuke Uchiha que yo conozco no es inseguro.

–Este es un Sasuke Uchiha diferente–habló serio–…es un Sasuke Uchiha enamorado–declaró con un leve carmesí asomándose en sus mejillas.

–¡Oh, Sasuke!–exclamé abrumada por lo tierno que se veía de esa forma.

Sus palabras hacían sido tan concretas, tan sinceras. Me acerque a él y lo rodeé con los brazos. Lo abrace como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me apegue más a él, pronto sentí sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura y como depositaba la cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos hasta que mi cerebro procesó su comentario anterior. Me separé lentamente de él y lo mire a sus increíbles ojos negros.

–Soy una chica Sasuke y sé que lo que ella más desea es que la llames…

Sasuke sonrió–. Lo haré–murmuró convencido–. Esa chica es una molestia.

Me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo. Aún recuerdo cuando de pequeña me llamaba molesta, sonará ridículo, pero extrañaba que lo hiciera.

–Más te vale no arrepentirte Uchiha–lo amenacé–. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, a Kakashi no va a agradarle mucho que ambos hayamos salido al mismo tiempo de la empresa.

Me aproximé hacia el sillón y tomé mi bolsa. Me dirigí a la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke y antes de salir agregué:

–Llámala Sasuke, estará feliz de escucharte.

–Sakura–la llamó el peli negro–, gracias.

Sonreí–. No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos–murmure antes de salir de ahí.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me recargué sobre ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tape mi boca con las manos. Las lágrimas luchaban fuertemente por salir de mis orbes y mi garganta pedía desahogarse a gritos, solamente Kami-sama sabía cómo había logrado ingeniárselas para no llorar frente a él.

Sabía que algún día pasaría eso, pero jamás imagine que se sintiera tan mal. Nunca me paso por la cabeza que el día en que mi mejor amigo se enamoraría, yo sufriría tanto.

Odiaba tanto haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Yo lo amaba, pero él no a mí. Y no iba a interponerme en la felicidad del Uchiha, aun si significaba morir por dentro.

Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y cubrí mis labios con las manos, ahogando todos mis sollozos, después de todo seguía fuera de su apartamento. Tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos.

Estaba dispuesta a irme a mi hogar a llorar todo lo que necesitara, cuando mi celular empezó a emitir las primeras notas de una canción. Busqué atropelladamente en mi bolsa el aparato. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Sasuke.

Cerré los ojos con dolor y contesté–. ¡Cobarde!–grité fingiendo molestia–. ¡Te dije que la llamaras!

"Eso hago" contestó tranquilamente.

–¿Qu-qué?–apenas pude formular la pregunta.

Ya no escuché más su voz. Sentí que me empujaban y volteé hacia atrás. La puerta de su apartamento se abrió y dejo ver su figura. Tenía el celular en el oído y me miraba profundamente, me miraba tan intensamente que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo por completo.

–¿Qu-qué dices…?

–La llamo–dijo retirando el auricular de su oído–, llamo a la mujer que me tiene loco.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lleve ambas manos a mi pecho.

–Sasuke…–susurré débilmente.

–Espero que, como tú dijiste, esa molestia rosa este encantada de salir conmigo.

Gruesas gotas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Cubrí mi boca con una mano, incapaz de creerlo.

Sasuke sonrió y lentamente se acercó a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. Mi celular cayo a nuestros pies al tiempo en que el posaba sus delgados labios sobre los míos. Nos fundimos en un beso que despertó todos mis sentidos y provoco que algo dentro de mí se encendiera. Nos separamos lentamente extrañando inmediatamente el calor que nos había brindado aquel gesto.

Él volvía a verme de aquella manera tan especial que no pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta y me tiré de nuevo a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra sí y sentí sus boca sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello.

–Molesta–fue lo último que escuche antes de que me volviera a besar.

_**-**_

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**-**_

¡Aww…xD! Debo aclarar que a este one-shot le tengo un cariño especial.

¿A quién no le ha pasado que en algún momento se enamora de su mejor amigo/a?

En lo personal no soy alguien que se haya salvado de eso, así que he de ahí la idea; denle las gracias a mí mejor amigo xD.

Recuerda que por cada review que no dejas, los padres de Azhy piensan más frecuentemente en enviarla al psiquiatra. ¡No lo permitas! xD


End file.
